1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to generating security policies, and more particularly to generating security policies using a graphical user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Configuring security policies for large data models of Enterprise Systems can be a daunting task. For example, modern Enterprise Systems, such as a semiconductor fabrication facility, which themselves may be part of a larger Enterprise System, can use large numbers of fabrication and control tools. Each one of these tools can have hundreds or thousands of data items, events, and alarms that are represented by a data model of the tool.
The ability to provide users accessibility to some or all of the information associated with an Enterprise System via its data models allows for advantageous collaborative efforts, such as the ability for remote users to assist with eDiagnostics of various portions of the Enterprise System. Security rules are written by security personnel and stored in various formats such as Clips, XML, or proprietary formats. These security rules are implemented by a rule interpretation engine, such as JESS™, which is commercially available from Sandia National Laboratories.
The writing of complex security rules for data models associated with complex Enterprise Systems can be error-prone, leading to undesirable access to equipment and information by unauthorized users. A system and or method of defining security rules that overcomes these issues would be advantageous.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.